Get to the Bottom
by methdracular
Summary: [[Bubbeline, Marshall x Fiona, & character development for all]] Starts off with Marshall Lee, who has been asked by BP to distract Finn & Jake for two days. He takes Finn, Jake, and Fiona to a strange sort of dungeon castle; but he won't let on to what they're trying to find... Meanwhile, Marceline and Bubblegum plan a reconnaissance to the dead witch's house. hot stuff goes down


"what? MARSHALL LEE,"

Bonnibel had been systematically trimming the heads off of all the gupple flowers by the river. Peppermint Butler, throwing them into baskets tied to Cinnamon Bun, said "Princess, no! He-"

"HEY!"

Marshall Lee was zipping by, feet rocketing forward, arms thrown back. He passed them; but went into a wide turn back towards them, yelling as if he had no control over his flight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Just as he was about to hit, he flipped upright to a halt and lighted down "what's up BP"

"Marshall Lee," said Princess Bubblegum, "I need you to keep Finn and Jake busy for two days,"

she held up two fingers "two" her face close to his, "two whole days"

"ease up princess," he said, floating up, "I've got_ things_ to attend to" he kept his face close and smiled maliciously

"TWO DAYS" she pushed her two fingers between his two eyes, Marshall Lee recoiled a bit.

"It's not even her birthday," he protested, "what are you gonna do"

his laugh carried as he curved up and away towards the woods

*clap clap clap*

jake is holding a mug of coffee by the stove and watching Finn and Fiona play modified pattycake silently.

"what are you guys doin,"

*clap*

"you don't even have a rhythm or anything"

*clap clap*

"BOO"

jake jumped, spilling some coffee "eeeeygh"

"MARSHALL LEE" blurted Fiona.

He laughed and smiled at her, he floated above her and dropped a purple crystal. Fiona caught it in her hands and blushed.

He dropped down to the floor behind Jake, leaning over him.

"I need you guys to help me out with something"

"help with what?" asked Fiona

Marshall Lee turned towards her, "I guess you could come too, Fiona"

Finn, still sitting, looked at Fiona and then at Marshall Lee.

"help with what?"

"I gotta get this thing before this other guy gets this thing or the whole world will explode" Marshall spread his arms out calmly.

Jake "hmm" 'd nervously

Finn stood up, "yeah, let's do it"

"Finn, weren't we gonna, go check out that thing, or something."

"Nah, Jake. I don't know what you're talking about. Let's help him out, ain't no prob"

he started putting on his backpack

"mmn... alright. You comin' Fiona? Where's Cake?"

"Cake's with Monochromicorn, they're helping Treetrunks and Mr. Pig teach the Lich to pick apples"

"weird." said Finn

"What _is _that?"

Fiona shaded her eyes from the sun.

"_That_," said Marshall Lee, "is the Tip"

A giant cone-shaped building made of several crude slabs of dark, pointed metal reached up to the clouds.

"It's called the tip because you can only get in or out from the tippy-top"

"Tippy-top-uh,

all right. Jake, can you stretch us up?" Finn did a squat, pointing to the tippy-top

"No problem, man" Jake flattened himself out, everyone climbed on. He grew bigger and started climbing to the top.

Finn turned to Marshall Lee, "So what kinds of monsters are up in here"

"I don't know, pretty scary ones I guess. Did you get a sword or something so you can fight?"

Jake's face moved around to them "Yeah, it's pretty cool, show him Finn"

"BP made it for me, it attaches to my arm here, and it's this cool scythe doo-hickey. It's really light-weight and ultra maneuverable" Finn slashed the air a few times.

"You could totally, like, decapitate a few people with that. Pretty cool Finn"

"Thanks"

"So, what do we do? Just drop down? Or what?" Finn said, laying down looking over the edge of the hole.

"Yep, you just jump." shrugged Marshall Lee.

"What's the first room?" asked Fiona

"I don't know. You just, drop. From the tippy-top."

"Finn, hold my leg. I'm gonna check it out"

Jake stretched down.

"It's too dark. I can't see anything"

Marshall Lee shrugged again. He stopped floating and walked up to the edge as Jake came back up.

he turned to face them, "Now or never,

if you're too scared." He flashed his best demon face before falling backwards into the hole.

Fiona, Jake, and Finn exchanged glances. Fiona, then Finn and Jake all jumped in after Marshall Lee.


End file.
